


Two different One of a Kind

by CalebMalpas



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Mages, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Monsters, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Werewolf gene, tribrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebMalpas/pseuds/CalebMalpas
Summary: Hope Mikaelson is a tribrid. Only one of her kind. Daniel Verrigan is a Blood Mage. Last of his kind. Together they find comfort in exploring new things with each other.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Hope walked into Daniel’s room. The Blood Mage turn to look at her with vivid red eyes. His lean torso was exposed and several scars marred his skin. His handsome face was a stony mask of mild annoyance and it somehow made the scar the run up from under his shirt through the right side of his lips. Her eyes roamed over his bare chest. For a seventeen year old boy, he was remarkably well built. Then again when one spends the ages of five to fifteen surviving in this harsh world, Hope was in no way surprised that he resembled a jungle cat when he moved. Silent and graceful.  
“Knocking is a thing, Hope. It’s called being polite.” His voice was a nice tenor with just a hint of power in its undertone. When he was angry it was like listening to a dragon speak. When he was younger, back when she first met him in the house that her mother lived in before she could free her father; he couldn’t control his voice. It sound like a child, a teenager and a man were all speaking at once.  
“Your door was unlocked. I took it as an invitation.” He bared his teeth to reveal upper and lower canines that didn’t quite belong to a human. He was a blood mage, the last descendant of the original clan of magic users that built the Tower of Babel. His magic was unlike any others and while he could do any magic, his main power or the one he utilized more than most was ripping the blood out of one of his many enemies and then shaping it into a weapon to kill the remaining.  
Eleven years of being hunted has made Daniel...it has given him some very socially inappropriate reactions to something. The first time Hope and the rest of school learned that Daniel didn’t really understand how to act around people was when he put Lizzie through a wall because she walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. While she's only recently made friend with the Saltzman twin, seeing her fly through a wall was without a doubt the most entertaining thing she witnessed that day  
Hope closed the door behind her and moved towards his bed. He had laid out the clothes he’d wear tomorrow and she laughed. Daniel didn’t do much in the way of fashion. When he wandered, he wore faded cargo pants, a sleeveless tee and steel toed boots, which he used to kick people taller than him.  
“How was class?” Daniel sighed and closed his eyes to take a deep breath. Uh oh. He pushed the dresser shut and tossed a pair of socks onto the bed. He folded the clothes and put them on the dresser. She watched the way the muscles on his back and shoulders ripple and shift as he moved.  
“I do not understand Penelope Park.” Hope laughed and crawled onto his bed. He growled at her when she slightly disturbed something under the covers. It was an inhuman sound and she looked at him. He was cute when he growl. Hope looked at him, holding his gaze and growled back. The wolf in her stirred as Daniel glared at her. He wasn’t a werewolf but he was a predator. Daniel walked into a room and if everyone in the room noticed him. He had this presence of coiled violence and when you looked into his eyes something primal and danger snarled at you. Held back by the chains of his will. As a werewolf, Hope could feel his presence ever time she drew near wherever he was. He was a superior killer and every instinct in her body told her so. The best part was that he was all hers.  
“What are you trying to understand?” Penelope was a manipulator by nature. Anything she does serves her own agenda. Hope shifted the sheets and found a bastard sword resting in a dark scabbard. She knew Daniel had a sword, a simple blade that Daniel used quite effectively. This one however was new. The handle was wrapped in aged leather and a large ruby sat in the pommel. It had a graceful basket guard that had protected one side of the handle and a cross guard shaped like outstretched wings.  
She reached for it but before she could touch it, it flew off the bed and into Daniel’s open hand. He looked at her and spoke a word. Daniel spoke some ancient language that no one knew and he didn’t weave words like most spell. He spoke one word and reshaped reality. The sword disappeared.  
“What was that?” Hope asked, knowing the answer she’d get. When she found Daniel, a brand new student at Mystic Falls High, he fought the entire football team all by himself and came out only slightly bloodied she’d learned that Daniel was exceptional skill in the art of violence. She also learned that getting him to reveal anything about his past or his powers was like pulling teeth out.  
“A sword.” She looked at him and the stony mask cracked a little as a slight grin tugged at the edges of his lips, cause his scar to catch the light.  
“Do you enjoy being purposely vague?” he rolled his shoulders back and crawled into bed with her. She moved and settled next to him, finding safety and warm in his arms. He was dangerous, wild and atypically stubborn but he was loyal and he never treated her differently because of what she was or who her father was. Her hand traced the scars on his chest then danced along his abs. He was remarkably well shaped from his lean built to his slightly narrow waist that held up his sweats.  
“Hope.” He warned. A harsh light rolled over Daniel’s eyes and his voice dropped into a low growl. She looked up at him innocently and batted her eyes at him. She trailed her hand down lower until he snatch her wrist, forcing her to stop. It was a gently grip but she knew that Daniel didn’t let anything go once he got a hold of it.  
“You’re playing a dangerous game.” Something wild flashed in his eyes and Hope crawled on top of him. He sat up without using his arms and she found them so close their noses were almost touching. Daniel didn’t say anything but the question was in his eyes. He would never do anything without her permission and he took great care to keep his more...wild side at bay to respect her. She found it incredibly attractive.  
She dipped her head and his lips tasted like steel and male. Magic washed over her, setting every nerve of her on end. His control was slipping and it was intoxicating that she could do this to him. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. His hands settled on her hips, clenching the fabric of her shirt. She reached down and guided his hands to pull it up. He broke the kiss to pull it over her head and instantly kissed her again. His fingers gently trailed over her skin, mapping every in of her bare skin. He kissed down her neck, reach that point where it joined her shoulder and a warm jolt shot through her. She gasped and he pulled back, worry filled his eyes and face.  
“Are you okay?” She laughed and kissed him gently.   
“I’m fine, I liked that. You should do it more.” Daniel tilted his head adorably before tentatively kissed her back. His hand reached up into her hair and with a surprising amount of force pulled her head back. His fangs scrapped her skin and heat shot straight to her core. He undid her bra and pulled it off. His lips trailed down her chest and his took a nipple in his mouth. Bathing it in heat while the other hand kneaded her other.  
“Daniel.” She gasped as she ground against him. She could feel him pressing against her through the fabric of both their pants. He growled low in his throat and she felt his canines against her skin again. She snarled and wrenched his head from her chest to smash her lips against his. He responded by rolling over so he was on top and between her legs.  
The wolf inside her snarled and she shoved him back. He made a distinctively unmanly squawk as he flew off the bed and hit the ground with a solid thud. She crawled towards the edge of the bed to find Daniel rolling to his feet, eyes glowing and fangs bared. A low sound came from him and Hope matched it. She gripped the edge of his bed hard enough for the wood to creak under her fingertips.  
“Dangerous game, Hope.” Magic charged his voice. Fear shot through her along with another wave of arousal.  
“Come get it, Daniel.” Daniel had this ability, she wasn’t sure if it was magical or not, but when he wanted to, no one saw him move. Not even vampires with their ability to move faster than the eye could follow could keep track of him. One moment, he’s on all fours, looking like a cat about to pounce and the next he was pulling her up and kissing her roughly. His fang cut into her lips adding blood to the taste of him. Hope couldn’t help but moan into his mouth as his hand gripped her hair and the other pressed against the small of her back, crushing her to him. She rose up and with a little magic flipped him back onto the bed. She spun around and crawled up to him. She kissed his abs and worked her way up. Daniel made a strange hissing sound like he was sucking in a breath through his teeth and the way his jaw was made with the fangs had the air whistling slightly.  
She nipped at his lips and her hands tugged his sweats down. Daniel muttered a curse in that language of his as her fingers trailed through the dense, dark curls. He was bigger than she had expected. His member stood at attention, just begging for attention. She smiled at him and the look he gave her was positively possessive. It did wondrous things to her body. She nuzzled him then tasted him. She decided that she liked the taste of him. He gripped the sheets and cursed hoarsely. She licked, tasted and teased him until he pulled her up and he kissed her hard enough to take her breath.  
“Blood and Bone, you are gorgeous.” he said huskily. She laughed at him and nipped his nose. He bit the air and smiled at her. There was something incredibly devious in that smile and alarm shot through her. The last time she saw that smile, he tore apart a group of hunters with his bare hands. Using their blood to form large claws made out of a strange metallic material and armor. Suddenly his hands gripped her thighs and hauled her up. He attacked her core through the materials of her sweats and she gasped.  
Pure pleasure bombarded her only slightly muffled by her clothes. His magic danced over her body. Swelling over her breast like liquid fire that turned her body to jello. It slowly climbed up the back of her neck and it left her breathless. She didn’t know magic like this existed.  
“Let go.” She said and Daniel pulled back instantly. She stood on his bed and stepped back. She wiggled out of her sweats and panties. Daniel’s eyes dilated until only a thin, glowing ring of red remained.  
“Last chance, Hope.” Daniel said in that multi-layered, magic charged voice of his, “Say stop and I’ll go.” He meant it too. If she said no, he’d leave and never talk about this again. Hope smiled at him and slowly stepped back into her previous position. Daniel looked at her from between her legs and he scraped his fangs over her inner thigh, so close to her core.  
“I didn’t say stop.” Hope growled and he laughed. The next few minutes were a haze of pleasure as he devoured her. He licked her folds before delving into her depths. Hope gasped out his name. He found the bundle of nerves and she came undone. She fell back and Daniel cursed as he twisted to catch her.  
“Hope?” he asked. He gently set her down on the bed and leaned over her. Magic crackled over him, waiting for him directed it. He scanned her body for injuries, each spasm made his expression more concerned. It took her a bit to regain her breath but the moment she could, she laughed at him. He bared his teeth and snarled at her.  
“Not amusing.” Hope laughed even harder. Daniel sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. He sat there, erect and pouting while she laughed away. He waited for her to stop and push herself up into a sitting position.  
“What was that? Did I hurt you?” Hope laughed again and a low sound full of menace rolled over her.  
“I had an orgasm, Daniel.” She cupped his cheek and kissed him. He, for being someone of extreme violence, has shown he’s capable of being kind, almost tender. No, very tender if theses last few moments were anything to go by.  
“And that...is a good thing?” he asked. She pulled his arms apart and settled in his lap. He held her very, very carefully. For a long time, they sat there. Naked and just basking in each other’s warmth.  
“You don’t know what an orgasm is?” Hope asked and Daniel look at her. He looked down and tapped the scar that ran from his pelvis up to his face, through his lips.  
“I haven’t had a lot of time to think beyond surviving to the next morn. This...is new to me.”   
“You certainly know how to make a girl feel good. Where did you learn that?” Hope asked as Daniel kissed her neck, did that thing where he scrapped the sharp edges of his teeth against her skin while his magic dance through her body.  
“I’ve spent eleven years taking the human body apart.” He said into her neck before moving down to her breasts again, making her gasp and writhe in his grip, “You learn a thing or two about it.”  
Daniel laid her down and trailed fire to her core, where he started doing that thing again. Hope reached down and dug her fingers into her hair. She pulled him up and he looked at her strangely. She felt the wolf rising. She saw her reflection in his eyes and knew that her eyes were glowing amber.  
“Do you know how sex works.” Daniel looked at her and he looked down between them where his member was rubbing against her thigh.  
“Yes.” Hope grinned and kissed him hard. Biting his lip on her way back, Hope reached between them and guided him to her entrance. The head slipped in and Daniel sucked in a whistling breath. He looked at her and she nodded. He pushed further in, she felt him press against her barrier and break through. Pain slashed through her and Daniel stopped; his nostrils flared and his eyes turned solid red. She’d forgotten about that. Daniel suffers from a similar kind of bloodlust that Vampires have except when Daniel fed on blood, he went into this energetic frenzy in what he described as a shot of pure adrenaline to the heart then snorting five lines of coke.  
Magic filled the room and pleasure burst through her as Daniel visibly shook over her. He leaned down and Hope froze as she felt all four of his fangs on her neck. She made soothing noises as she rubbed his back.  
“This is a bad idea.” Daniel said quietly. For some reason, Hope laughed.  
“You’re literally inside me. Do you want to stop?” Daniel pulled back to look at her, the bloodlust in his eyes died and was replaced by something resembling anger.  
“Absolutely not.” Hope kissed him to keep herself from laughing more. He pushed deeper and Hope forgot how to think for a moment. It was an odd feeling, being so full. He retreated and she made a small whine of protest. He smirked and filled her once again. His magic retreated as he focused on filling her again and again. Bliss bombarded her as she clung to him, nails digging into his back. She smelled blood and felt it on her fingers. Daniel’s eyes went red and he moved faster. She felt his muscles move and knew he was holding back. Not that she minded as the ball of molten pleasure at her core shattered and she came again.  
“Daniel,” She said as she came down and realized that he was holding himself completely still inside her. He opened his eyes and she saw something primal in his eyes, “I can take it.” he didn’t say anything and Hope wasn’t sure he could. She was fairly certain he was devoting all of his energy to remain in control.  
“I can take it.” She repeated and a semblance of intelligence returned to his eyes. She repeated herself and he pulled back. Hope let out a breath at the sudden emptiness. She protested when he sudden rolled her over onto her stomach and then pulled her up until her back was flush with his chest. One hand palmed her breast while the other teased her center making her gasp for breath.  
“Daniel.” She pleaded and he tortured her for a few more seconds before he stopped and once again entered her. This time was rougher, faster. She couldn’t breathe it was too good. Something wild awoke in her and she bucked against him. She turned her head to look at him and she growled, biting dangerously close to his neck. His hand left her breast and wrenched her head back so he could kiss her savagely.  
Hope couldn’t think straight. The world narrowed down to the heat between her legs and how Daniel filled her repeatedly with endless, brutal stamina. The pain added somehow to the pleasure and She growled at him, fighting his grip, pushing back against him. She felt him bit her shoulder, away from any major blood vessel and pleasure assaulted her from a different angle. Magic swelled through her, cupping her breasts, traveling to every erogenous part of her body and setting them aflame.  
“More.” Hope said and Daniel said something she didn’t quite catch but he shoved her down until she was on all four and with newfound strength plundered her depths. She chanted his name with every thrust and begged for more as he reached further inside her.  
“Hope.” He warned and she turned back to look at him. His teeth were bared and his hands gripped her hips with bruising strength. She rocked back to met his thrusts, forcing him deeper. His eyes roamed over her body before he met her eyes. He bent down to kiss her and palm her breast roughly while his magic focused on her clit. Hope’s world went white as she came with a hoarse yell. Daniel made a harsh male noise and she felt him fill her one more time before a new kind of warmth settled within her. It her a moment to realize that it was his release and that neither of them had stopped to consider condoms.  
The two of them collapsed together and Daniel gathered her in his arms. Hope snuggled in close and sighed happily. Daniel huffed and Hope moved her head just enough to look at him from the corner of her eyes. The aftermath still sizzled through her and she felt him soften without leaving her. Hope found that she didn’t want him to leave her even with his softened state.  
“I just realized that the pillows are on the other side of the bed and I have no desire to move right now.” Daniel huffed and Hope giggled. She understood what he meant as she didn’t want to move either.  
“We’ll move later. Right now we should get some sleep. We have class tomorrow.” Hope said and he made a noise. Magic surrounded them and Hope wasn’t sure she could take anymore but instead she found herself under the covers with Daniel holding her, propped up on the pillows. Must be nice having that much power. He gently kissed the part of her collarbone he bit earlier and a pleasant tingle washed over it.  
“I didn’t mean to take any.” He said in a slightly sad voice, “I’m sorry.” Hope twisted around, mourning the loss of him inside her but she rested her chin on his chest so she could look up at him, throwing her leg over his and bringing it up to rest on midsection.  
“I didn’t mind and I think you should do it again.” Daniel looked at her, running his hand through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. Hope growled low in her throat as she leaned into his touch.  
“We’ll be doing this again?” he asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Hope slid up, across his chest, feeling her nipples run over his scars and kissed him deeply. He returned it and he traced the shape of her figure with his hand that wasn’t in her hair until he reach her ass and gripped it with more force than she expected; causing her to huff into his kiss.  
“We’ll be doing this many times. Problem?” Hope said as she broke the kiss. Daniel looked at her with glowing eyes and he smiled lazily at her.  
“None at all.” Good. Hope kissed him again and after a few more moments pulled back and rubbed against his manhood.  
“Ready for more already?” Hope had heard and read that most guys could go only one round. Not that she was complaining about the round they just finished but Hope didn’t expect any more from him. He quite literally rocked her world more than once and she wasn’t sure she could take another round.  
“Only if you can handle it.” She saw the challenge in his eyes and heard it in his voice. The animal inside snarled and Hope found herself straddling him, grinding against his growing length.  
“Try to keep up this time, Verrigan.” She said and he snapped his teeth at her.  
“Bring it on, Mikaelson.” Neither of them got much sleep that night and were wide awake when the first light of day shone through the window of Daniel’s window. They finally broke apart so they could take a much needed shower but got delayed when Daniel pulled her back into bed for one last quick rut before they began the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Daniel have some problems to work out. Nothing like a monster and a hot shower can't fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here's the thing. I'm writing the story of these two in a separate fanfic called Blood and Bone except this scene kinda spilled out as I was writing so I figured I'd post it for you all to enjoy while I work on that one. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think. Hope you all are well.

Hope walked through the back woods of the Salvatore School. two years ago, her and Daniel walked through theses woods for the first time together. Back then, he barely resembled her childhood friend; wild, violent and far too serious with the new scar on his face. It had taken the factions weeks to learn that Daniel didn’t do to well with the average pranks and shenanigans of high school; which, incidentally was how Daniel came to the Salvatore School.  
The forest broke into a large clearing. Hope originally knew this place because she used to stash clothes here when she’d run through these woods as a wolf. Back then, it was mostly dirt and shrubs. Now, with the four foot high, five foot wide stone forge in the center, the clearing was covered in green grass and these unique flowers that grow where there’s a strong concentration of Daniel magic.  
There was a lot of memories here. A lot she had to remember. It was their space; where Daniel went to get away from the school and where she followed to do the same. She stopped by the forge and leaned over a little. And there he was. Daniel was sitting cross legged with his back leaning against the forge with wood all around him. Looking at the back of his head brought a fresh wave of anger.  
A few months ago, a strange boy named Kain walked into the school with strange eyes and a black sword, demanding where another boy named Daniel. At the time no one knew who that was. Shortly after monsters returned and with them a rather foul tempered red eyed boy with fangs. Other things happened but that wasn’t why Hope was here.  
“Go away.” Daniel’s true voice rolled over her. Magic filled his voice making him sound like three different versions of the same person. Hope walked around his forge to find him building something. A handful of screws floated into air along some 2x4s.  
“No, we’re talking about this.”  
“About how I did what you were planning on doing except I did it better?” Two days ago, Daniel got into rather bloody tousle with a Croatian that ended with Josie doing a spell that unlocked all the memories Malivore locked away and Kain eating the demon. It took two days for Hope to sort through all her memories and to remember where Daniel would try and hide.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” The screw flew through the air and drilled themselves into the wood, created a kind of base for something. His expression was cold; not harsh or apathetic just empty. Showing all the variable emotions of a stone wall.  
“You were happy. Was not my place to interfere.” He was talking about Landon. In the near six months Daniel wasn’t in her memory; Hope had a budding relationship with the resident phoenix. More boards, one large plank of plywood then three boards of two by something.  
“You were willing to walk away from everything because I was in a relationship to fill the hole you left.” It was hard to tell if his eyes were glowing right row but something was off about his face. Like the stone was cracking from the inside. She moved around the Forge and the wood moved to accommodate her.  
“It was not my place.” He growled. Her Wolf snapped and a growl of her own rumbled through her body. She looked down at Daniel; his rugged features played through her mind. The time he built his Forge here by weaving magic so beautiful it almost made her cry. The way his Beast rose to the surface when the Gargoyle terrorized the school or how he pulled her out of the hellscape that was The Necromancer’s subconscious.  
“Coward.” the word slipped out and suddenly Daniel filled her view. Just under six feet and sheathed in wiry muscles, Daniel cut an impressive sight even when his eyes weren’t burning with all the intensity of the stars above and baring his fangs in a savage display of anger.  
“Careful.” his voice shook the ground and the air hummed as his magic shot through the clearing; jerking every blade of grass straight up, “Do not judge me for something you, yourself would have done.”  
“Oh,” Hope shot back, “How do you know that? Is seeing the future one of your skills?” He leaned down slightly. He once explained to her in great detail that seeing anything through the sands of time was a curse and while his bloodline may have birthed magic in human but he’d never want to live with such a curse.  
“Could you have guaranteed you would have returned?” His words gave her pause and Daniel took advantage of her silence.  
“The Malivore was created with the blood of a Vampire, a Witch and a Werewolf. Blood holds it together. You may be the universe’s way of balancing it out but I am the Blood Mage. It takes more than a mud man to keep me from where I belong.” Hope wouldn’t admit it but Daniel had a way with magic that no one else she knew could match. It didn’t surprise her that he managed to find his way out of Malivore it just pissed her off that he thought she was okay with it.  
“Danger.” a new voice came into the clearing. Daniel pulled away from her and she blinked. She hadn’t realized that they had been almost touching. Hope turned in the opposite direction as he did, scanning the forest. A familiar feeling prickled the hairs on the back of her neck. It was the same feeling Daniel gave when he walked into a room. Something far more dangerous than her stalked theses woods. Since it lacked that eerie, witchy feeling Kain gave off and since Daniel was standing at her back, Hope concluded that it was neither the King of Beasts nor the Blood Mage.  
“Any idea what that is?” Hope asked. Daniel’s magic pulled back and condensed around him. Like taking a bonfire and forcing it into a crystal ball. The sheer force of it tugged at Hope like it had its own gravity.  
“Aqrabuamelu.” Hope blinked and turned to look over her shoulder. She looked at him for a long moment and he must have felt her gaze as he turned to look at her and when she cocked an eyebrow, he suddenly looked very uncomfortable.  
“Scorpion men. Said to guard the door to the Underworld so the Akkadian Sun God traveled through it at the end of the day. They have a slight prophetic ability that lets them warn people of danger and meeting their gaze causes instant death. Unless these are the Mayan versions than I have no clue.”  
“Any weaknesses?” Hope asked, returning to scanning the forest. She wasn’t going to ask if he was sure. His senses were sharpened by years on the run, living in the Wild and if Daniel would have never answered her if he wasn’t sure.  
“Decapitation. If that doesn’t work, run.” Hope sighed. Fighting monsters with Daniel was so annoyingly simple. ‘Stab it in the heart or cut off its head. If neither work, run and pray.’ The worst part was that he was usually right.  
“Danger lies on your path.” the voice said. Soft, gentle and mystical. If Hope ever met a prophet, that was the voice she’d imagine they’d have. Kind and wise.  
“In case you haven’t noticed, Counselor, but danger is kind of what I do.” Daniel said in a horrible posh accent. Hope sighed and made a mental not to never let MG show Daniel the ‘Classics’ again.  
“How do you know he wasn’t talking to me?” Hope asked offhandedly as she tracked a large shadow through the trees. She found it odd that it was just after noon and there was a shadow moving through the wood.  
“Child of Shinar, the path to the Crown is not one taken lightly.” A new voice said. Same strange qualities as the first but most definitely different.  
“Really?” Sarcasm dripped from Daniel’s magically charged voice, “Never would have guessed.” At the very least he wasn’t talking like he was some medieval noble anymore. That had gotten annoying so fast.  
“Why does everyone who knows who you are call you that?” Hope asked and Daniel heaved a sigh that spoke far more than one might expect. Daniel didn’t put much stock in words. He preferred actions and while he might explain things with words occasionally, most of the time if wanted an answer from him and couldn’t guess it from looking at him, he didn’t believe you were worth an answer.  
“I have a long, long list of titles attached to my name. That particular one is simple the most formal one.”  
“Isn’t your last name a title?” Something drew closer to them. It was not only large but long. Bigger than a truck and several times longer.  
“Yes. Verrigan is simply a catch all title for the Heirs of Old Magic.” The shadow stepped into the clearing and her stomach suddenly decided that it belonged in her throat. The creature indeed had the body of a scorpion but only in shape. It had a haggard face like someone who hasn’t eaten in several days, pale, sickly skin stretched over a large, bald head to continue down a shockingly human spine and back but instead of arms and legs, four pairs of a strange combination of the two protruding from it’s elongated body with a grotesque tail curve up and over ending in another face.  
“Oh my god.” Hope said, fighting down bile as it tried to crawl its way out of her throat. That was just...wrong. So very, wrong.  
“Beware the Blood of the Wolf.” The creature opened its mouth to reveal rows of conical teeth. Large beady eyes looked at her and while she wasn’t instantly struck dead, Hope suddenly wished she was.  
“Wolf has given me no reason to distrust him.” Hope shot Daniel a sharp glance as he stepped past her, towards the creature. Wolf was another Verrigan, hailing from a clan that practiced an ancient kind of shifting magic. Werewolves that weren’t bound by the moon or a blood curse. Sweet guy, stupidly loyal and utterly in love with another Verrigan affectionately known as the Stormbringer.  
“You think its talking about Wolf?” Daniel looked at her and a devilish smile broke across his face and the blood red blade of his bastard sword rested on his shoulder.  
“No, it’s talking about you, Miss Werewolf Royalty. Your father’s bloodline was already magically potent but combined with your mother’s makes you the closest thing to an Heir without having Old Magic.” Hope knew this. They’ve discussed this several times before. Usually when Hope screws with any one of his numerous spells he’s laid over the school for ‘security.’ It wasn’t a question of power but more of her ability to ‘feel’ magic better than any other witch at the school.  
“Why is it warning you about me?” Hope asked. Daniel shrugged one shoulder and turned away. Oh no. Hope stepped forward until she was shoulder to shoulder with him. Daniel may be the superior warrior and predator but Hope was not without her own talents.  
“We’re not done talking about this.” She warned as Daniel lowered his sword. It was a ruse. It was the same trick he used on Clarke before he sliced the mud man into several bits and tossed them into Malivore. The same mischievous smile flashed across his face and all her doubts vanished. Daniel rarely smiled like that, it was somehow boyish and incredibly endearing while being the sexist thing she’s ever seen.  
“Talk later. Kill monster first.” The glow in his eyes changed as the whites of his eyes turned black. Something inhuman looked at her through his eyes and Hope’s Wolf rose in response to seeing his Beast. They looked at each other. Daniel with his glowing Beast eyes and Hope’s own glowing amber. A connection was forged in their gazes and as one they turned to face the Scorpion Man and Hope knew they’d win.

Hope walked into the boy’s showers. It was empty as most students avoided Daniel like he was the plague. Steam filled the room except it wasn’t hot. Hope walked through the Mists that covered the floor towards the bench that had Daniel’s change of clothes next to the ones he wore during the fight. The Scorpion Man had proved to be more agile than his proportions suggested and the fight turned more into a hunt. Monsters from Malivore always, eventually succumb to the directive it has given them and Daniel was almost violently against the idea of giving the creature any kind of mercy. Something about how beings as old as it are a threat not by the danger they present but by the danger they draw to them with their presence.  
Hope set her own change of clothes down next to Daniel’s and began stripping. They had talked while Daniel burned the body and on the way back. In the end, Daniel was right. Out of the two of them, he was far more likely to find his way back to her. She still wasn’t happy with him but for all his faults, Daniel never did things on a whim and while he may not always tell why, it always became clear eventually why he did things.  
The worst part was watching Landon’s heart break as she told him He was such a sweet boy but Hope was in love with Daniel and Daniel with her. Now that her memories were restored, Hope now saw all the times Daniel pulled back because he thought she was happy and she was but it wasn’t the same.  
With Landon, everything was simple. There wasn’t any real expectations between them. Daniel challenged her. Helped her even when she was too damn stubborn to ask for it and protected her even when it hurt him. With Daniel, Hope was a better person despite her own flaws. Neither of them were perfect but they were better together.  
She drew closer to the shower where Daniel was, feeling heat enter the steam and wondered if he knew the Mists was filling the room. Kain, could control the Mists but Daniel rarely used his Beast. It only manifest when he was truly, truly angry or when he put the effort into pushing that aspect of himself to the surface.  
Hope opened the door and Daniel’s back greeted her. The numerous scars on his body told a story. The story of a survivor, of someone who who has met every challenge this cruel world has through at him and while it may bloody and batter him, he’d always get up to face the next one with the kind of determination usually seen only in legends.  
Hope reached out and traced the first scar she touched. It was hard to tell what caused it as it collided with several other scars but she felt a slight shiver that ran through Daniel’s body as he became utterly still. She reach out with her own magic and floated his body wash and a loohfah. He didn’t move as she washed his back.  
When she was done, Hope tapped his shoulder and Daniel turned around. He looked at her and the blatant desire in his eyes sent a rush of womanly satisfaction through her. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and was dedicating every detail to memory.  
“Blood and Bone.” the curse escaped him in a soft rush of air. Hope washed his front, scraping her nails down the hard ridges of his chest and abdomen. She dragged her fingers from the bottom of one scar, following it all the way up to his lips where he nipped at her fingertips then kissed the inside of her wrist.  
“Make me a promise.” Hope said quietly. Daniel tilted his head slightly, “Promise me that whatever comes next, we face it together.”  
Daniel didn’t say anything for a long time. Just looked at her, magic burning in his eyes. Ever so slowly, Hope felt his power leak out until it filled the shower, pressing against her like a wild tempest contained only by the iron chains of Daniel’s will. When he opened his mouth, revealing his fangs and spoke, it wasn’t in English. Words so old and powerful that they commanded magic itself, wrapped around her. They wove around her like a kind of cloak and sang in her mind. She didn’t speak the Original Language but their meaning was clear to her.  
Always and Forever.  
Hope stood on her toes to press her lips against him. The taste of him dashed across her tongue. Magic, male and metal. All hers. The world faded. No monsters, no Malivore, no Heirs or cults just Daniel and the feel of his body against hers. Hope didn’t even feel the water pouring over them as his arms wrapped around her.  
Hope dragged her fingers through his hair as he kissed down her throat, scraping his teeth against that spot that set her body aflame. A gasp came out and it was followed by the rough sound of him chuckling. His fingers traced her figure, dragging a kind of fire over her body that made her ache for more.  
It wasn’t until the cold tile of the shower wall touched her back did Hope realized that Daniel had moved them. Hope wasn’t given a chance to comment as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples while his hand toyed with her free one. Pleasure burst through her and she moaned. She arced into him as he switched his attention to her neglected breast. His hand skimmed down her stomach, through the short curls at the juncture of her thighs to the place where she ached for him the most.  
“Daniel.” She gasped and dragged his head from her breast. He gently massaged her core as his eyes drew level with hers. Hope ran her thumb over so stray droplets on his check as she pulled him in for a kiss. The hard length of him poked her stomach and lust zinged through her followed by that slow burn of anticipation. She wanted him. She needed him and she wasn’t about to wait until he had his way with her.  
Hope reached between them and took him in her hand. Daniel put a hand on the wall behind her as a low growl rumbled in his chest, vibrating through her. She stroked and teased as she kissed him again. Harder this time; hard enough to feel the tips of his fangs dig into her lips.  
Suddenly, Daniel’s hands grasped her ass and lifted her into the air causing her make an eternally embarrassing noise in surprise. Her legs wrapped around his waist on instinct and she felt him grind against her entrance. With heated breath and desperate urgency, Hope untangled her arms from Daniel, who had the nerve to laugh at her and sank onto his length, almost breathing out in relief as he filled her.  
There was a moment when neither of them moved, Hope blissfully adjusting to him inside her and him fighting for control. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him playfully as she started grinding. It started slow; the rhythm of their bodies soaking in each other with every movement bringing more pleasure than the last. Daniel’s hands shifted, using one hand and the wall to keep her still as he rocked into her. His free hand cupped her cheek and Hope opened her eyes to look into his his. Black crept into the edges of his eyes and the question laid silently between them as he stole her breath with every thrust.  
Her hands came to rest on his checks as her Wolf rose to the surface. It was hard for her to ignore the growing ball of tight heat between her legs as Daniel worked himself at a steadily increasing pace. Too slow for her liking but slow enough to tantalize, tease and pleasure. Hope stared deep into his eyes, looking past the man to the warrior beneath, to the Beast.  
“Mine.” She growled and Daniel kissed her. The intensity of the kiss finally shattered her and Hope came with a loud moan. Daniel slowed with in her, prolonging her orgasm. White spots danced in her vision and when she finally came back to her body, Daniel gently set her back on her feet. Her legs wobbled and he held her up as he slid from her.  
In a moment of feral clarity, Hope found the strength to push Daniel back until he hit the glass door behind him. Before he could react, Hope sank down and tasted him. He cursed quietly as she indulged. Soft skin stretched over steel that tasted like him felt amazing on her tongue plus the look on his face did wonders for her.  
“Enough.” Daniel growled and Hope pulled back. The hand in her hair that tugged her to her feet sent heat straight to her core. Daniel turned her around and held her against the wall. Her breast were mashed up on the tile and it might have been uncomfortable but the feeling of him entering her again scattered any thoughts she had.  
This time there was nothing gentle about their coupling. It was a savage and feral mating press and Hope loved every moment of it. His magic, which had spent the entire time hovering on the edges of her senses, touched her for the first time. Molten heat dripped down her spine, wrapping around her chest and cupping her breast.  
“Oh god.” Hope gasped. She arched her back and met the muscled wall of his chest. She reached behind her and dragged her fingers through his hair. His fingers found her clit and Hope growled in pleasure. She pushed back against him, trying to take more of him, feel more. To sink further into the heat of their bodies.  
It wasn’t until she felt his fangs sink into the crook of her neck did she fall apart. There was no words to describe the feelings that wracked her body or how it grew when Daniel growled into her neck as he found his own release inside her. She floated on the highest clouds of ecstasy with Daniel as they just stood there, still joined, sharing in their mixed pleasure.  
It started fade when his fangs slid from her body. There was a time when Daniel was almost scared to take from her and it took her a long time to get him over that fear. There was a slight tingle where his teeth had been as his used his magic to accelerate her healing.  
Daniel reached out and turned off the water. He stepped back, sliding free of her and leaning against the glass. Hope turned to look him. Dripping from head to toe, Daniel somehow retained the feral air about him, giving the impression that he could snap into violence at any given time. His eyes shone a solid red as the blood he took was currently augmenting his already tremendous power. It was hard to tell what he was thinking simple from looking into his eyes currently but the content expression that settled over his features told her all she needed to know.  
“Come on. We need to get out so other people can use the showers.” Daniel grunted in response and the two of them set about drying off. Hope paused to watch Daniel in the mirror, the slow grace in which he moved. It wasn’t until it was too late that she realized it was a trick. His arms caged her against him and his eyes appeared above her hair in the mirror.  
“I love you.” He said the words quietly, like a prayer. Spoken with the barest hint of sadness, like he knew it would go unanswered.  
“I love you too.” Hope responded and stretched out against him. They made love again, slow and expressive, watching their reflections in the mirror. They came together again in a passionate kiss that lingered longer than their joining. After they broke apart, Hope managed to stay on track. They both got dressed and left to showers to find a small group waiting for them.  
Kain, the King of Beasts, leaned against the wall. White wisps floated around him and the usual illusion of perfectly normal blue eyes was gone. His eyes were a solid black with a thick ring of a pale, almost boney white except his iris was made entirely of strange threads of something. He was Daniel’s best and only friend here at the Salvatore school. He was...odd. He had this strange air about him that could only be described as witchy.  
“Interrupting something?” Kain’s deep voice came out and Daniel slid and arm around her waist.  
“just finished.” Daniel said, guiding Hope away from Kain and Josie. There was a growl that filled the air behind them but both Daniel and hope ignored it. They ended up in Daniel’s room, cuddling on his bed as he read some ancient tome and Hope finishing her homework. The two of them fell asleep wrapped up in each other, knowing that come the morn, they’d wake up with each other to face the new day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Daniel share a magical moment...then a few more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more descriptive than the others but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Hope leaned against the railing and watched the other student have the time of their lives on the dance floor. It was a somewhat surreal experience. It was her last dance before they graduated. She’d go to college and Daniel would be going to Europe with Sirin and Wolf; which told Hope it was something incredibly dangerous and Daniel didn’t think he could handle it by himself. Something that disturbed Hope greatly. Still he had given his word that he’d come back as quickly as he could and Hope believed him. She just hoped that whatever he planned on doing, wouldn’t get him killed.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” The raw magic in Daniel’s true voice caressed her as the layered sound of it was like velvet to her ears. She turned and blinked. Daniel was in a full suit. Jacket, shirt and tie, slacks and incredibly nice shoes. His hair was styled, artfully swept back and away from his bright eyes. He tugged at his sleeves with scarred fingers and the side of his lips that had the scar he still wouldn’t tell her about quirked ever so slightly. He was ridiculously handsome, looking every bit the royal he was. A little thrill shot through her. He was hers and she was going to bed with him tonight.  
“I’m sorry,” Hope started in a playful tone, “I don’t think we’ve met.” Daniel looked at her for a solid second before an apologetic grin spread across his face, magic dancing in his eyes.  
“Forgive me, My Lady.” He said executed a flawless bow, “It seems in my awe of your beauty, I’ve forgotten my manners.” With every word, a lyrical and utterly exotic accent slipped into his voice. It spoke of grace and power. It’s been awhile since she’s heard it as it normally comes out when he’s speaking his first language of Shinar.  
“I shall forgive you, My Lord, if you tell me your name.” Hope had no idea where all this nonsense was coming from but she was committed now and a part of her wanted to know how far he’d take it. Daniel smiled at her. She knew him well enough to know that it wasn’t a real smile as it failed to give his features that predatory glee that shone with it. This was a carefully crafted mask but damn. It was stunning.  
“I am Daniel Sigurd Gregori, Prince of Shinar and Verrigan.” Hope could count on one hand how many knew Daniels name. He normally goes by his first name and the tittle of Verrigan, which meant Heir to Old Magic. He was powerful, deadly and worth every bit of trouble. Granted, he didn’t cause that much trouble in the grand scheme of things. In all honesty, Hope brought more trouble to Daniel’s life than he to hers. Mostly because Daniel met trouble with blade in hand and no concept of mercy.  
“A prince?” Hope feigned surprise while covering her mouth in an uncharacteristically dainty gesture, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. I am Hope Mikaelson.” She held out her hand and he gently kissed the back of her hand. Magic tickled her skin at his touch and her body came alive. The memory of what he could do with that magic set her blood on fire and a soft growl escaped her lips. Black started creeping into his eyes and there was just a hint of fang in his smile.  
“Tell me, My Lady, why is such a vision standing here alone?” It was because she was waiting for him but she couldn’t say that now. It would break the strange magic that surrounded the two of them and seemed to separate them from the rest of the school. She didn’t want that.  
“I did not have a choice.” Again not true. Hope had wanted to come and had blackmailed Daniel into coming with her. He hated these things with a burning passion. He’d do anything just short of murder to get out of them but she managed to convince him. Might had been something to do she had been in the midst of seducing him in the middle of gym class.  
“Than it seems the Fate has favored me with your presence.” Hope rolled her eyes as Daniel extended his hand towards her, almost bowing while doing so, “Would you like to dance, My Lady.” he had to stop talking with his real voice. The magic in it was strumming her body like an instrument and leaving her all sorts of bothered. She knew that if they danced, they’d end up naked somewhere. That didn’t bother Hope all that much. Out of the two of them, she was the more adventurous but that didn’t mean much. Daniel could set up a ward that locks out the outside world but Hope had this fear of being caught so even when he put one up, if she didn’t feel safe nothing happened.  
“It would be my pleasure.” Walking down the steps with Daniel by her side was in a single word, magical. Figuratively but mostly literally. As soon as they took that first step, Daniel’s power started slip through. Refined and wild; it wrapped around them like a mantle. The air around Daniel visibly vibrated with this quiet hum like the breath of a sleeping dragon. It was hot and harsh like the desert day. His eyes were warm and inviting, never leaving hers and promising things that were to dangerous to be said out load. Hope smiled at her and reached inside her soul.  
Daniel had started teaching her the basics of Old Magic, reasoning that as a Verranon, Heir to New Magic, she should be able to grasp the basics. Some she did, other seemed beyond her. She opened the doors to her magic and it spilled out. It snapped out and met Daniel’s like a wave crashing against a thousand year old cliff. Whitish blue wisps curled around Hope, catching and stirring the hem of her dress. Red sparks crackled around Daniel and the mask jerked away. Black orbs with crimson rings looked at her with a kind of primal want. His Beast, that part of him that was something older and far more dangerous than any human could imagine yet merged perfectly with the most powerful human there was, all looking at her like she was the brightest star in the darkest night. Hope’s Wolf woke up and shot to the surface.  
Together they walked out onto the dance floor. His eyes black and red while hers glowed gold. His magic raging around him like a burning tempest while hers wrapped around her like a cold winter wind. The crowd parted before them and the speakers fell silent. Once they were in the center of the floor, Daniel stopped and dropped Hope’s hand. The next moment, he dropped into a perfect bow and Hope couldn’t help smiling as she curtsied. Rebekah. It had to be. When he found the time to learn all this was beyond her.  
A soft note moved through the air, hauntingly. Hope stepped to Daniel at the same time he did. His hand rested just above her hip and hers on his shoulder. He took her other hand in his. A dashing yet predatory smile split his face.  
“Try to keep up, Little Wolf.” Daniel laughed quietly. The music continued and Daniel took the first step. Daniel danced like he fought; smooth and precise, every movement flowing into the next. It was magic, an art and a threat all in one. Everyone watching would never doubt again but it was impossible to look away from. Even Hope, who matched him, move for move, was enthralled by it.  
“Overconfidence is an unattractive trait, Mageling.” Hope said in the sweetest tone possible. Daniel bared his fangs in a smile. They had stopped the weirdness they had been playing with but now it didn't seem to be needed, they were already to close, Hope could feel the heat of his body through his suit and her dress. This would be interesting.  
“I detest false modesty.” The music shifted and now the two of them flying around the dance floor. Music and magic wrapped around them as they moved. Passion and grace mixed with the heat of their bodies was like a drug making her head spin and crave more. She leaned her head back to laugh at his response and when she looked back at him, he was dragging his eyes from her neck, snagging on her lips than back up to her eyes. It lasted only a moment before he spun her away from him and than pulled her back. They danced and danced while she matched him move for move. It was sex on hardwood and no one would ever tell her different.. They ended up face to face, both slightly panting and staring at each other with such naked lust that Hope thought he’d start stripping her right here on the dance floor and she wouldn’t care.  
A single clap shattered the moment and they both turned to find Kain, the King of Beasts and Daniel’s best friend watching them with those strange black and white eyes, smiling a toothy smile. Josette stood next to him in a stunning dress, fanning her face. She saw every one staring at them and she met every stare, daring them to say something.  
“Hope, perhaps we should continue this in a more private location.” Daniel’s voice was soft in her ear. He was right behind her; she could feel the heat of his body against her back, smell his scent of metal, magic and male. She nodded and a single muscular wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. There was something about the movement that felt wrong and she didn’t get the chance to figure it out as the world rippled around them and a pale mist surrounded them so completely that she couldn’t even see the floor.  
Hope turned in Daniel’s arm and pulled him down to kiss him. The taste of him dashed across her tongue and a part of her sighed. There was nothing like this. Heady and additive, she deepened the kiss. Wanting more, as much as he could give. He growled, low and animal, in his throat and Hope purred. Yes, she wanted more of it. They broke apart out of a mutual need to breath but it didn’t long as Daniel caught her hair with one hand and her butt with the other, crushing her to him as he kissed her again. His fangs nipped at her lips as his tongue seduced, plundered and delved throughout her mouth.  
Hope snarled and shoved Daniel back. The Mists tore away, revealing the grassy and flowered field of Daniel’s Forge. Scarlet magic stirred deep in the stone circle and a roaring fire burst into existence. The force of Hope push knocked Daniel back a single step and his fangs gleamed in the light of the half moon. Hope snarled back at him. She was too hot and this dress was too tight. Feeling his chest pressed against hers had made her nipple tighten in anticipation and the kiss had started a fire in her core that couldn’t be ignored. She flicked her fingers and Daniel’s jacket jerked off him and motioned surprised him, pulling him back another step. Oh? She flicked her fingers and the buttons on his shirt tore as the tie undid itself.  
Daniel looked down at himself in open shock. It took him a solid five seconds to understand and when he did, Daniel threw his head back and laughed. The rich, powerful sound of his amusement rolled over her. Oh yay, she’d amused the dragon. Impatient, Hope lashed out with her magic and his belt went flying. At the same moment, a foreign heat splashed against the base of her neck causing her to gasp inadvertently. The magic dripped down her spine, cause Hope to arch her back as pleasure flooded her body.  
Hope had a love and hate relationship with this type of magic. She loved it when Daniel used it as it drove her up the wall in lust and pleasure but she hated it because there was nothing more embarrassing than being brought to an orgasm in the middle of mid terms while being able to do nothing in return. A strangled moan was forced out of her as his magic curled around her ribs, cupping her breast and bathing her tips in heat. Oh god. Hope couldn’t. It stretched down the valley of her breast, over her stomach with branches growing out to swirl around her ass. His magic touch her core and she nearly lost control.  
“How much do you like that dress?” Daniel asked, impossibly close as his hands slid over her waist. Her eyes focused to razor clarity and the answer came far easier than she would have thought in this state of mind because all she really wanted was for him to tear the dress off.  
“Very much so.” his eyes laughed at her and another wave of pleasure assaulted her body. She leaned back into him as his hands slid over her dress, lingering over her boobs before tracing the upper edges of black fabric all the way to the back where the zipper was.  
“Was this your plan, Hope?” His fangs scraped her next and she reached up to tug at his hair, trying to pull him down to take a drink. Her zipper shifted and slowly started coming down. His magic teased and stroked, stoking the fire in the base of her belly as her core was toyed with by pure magic, "Drag me out into the woods and seduce me? Naughty, naughty, Little Wolf.” the zipper stopped and the soft fabric of her dress was peeled off, opening her chest to the night sky, the cool breeze and the heat from the fire clashed on her skin adding an almost exotic feel to this who situation. She wiggled a little, trying to push her dress down further but was interrupted as Daniel caught her breasts and squeezed as he dragged his fangs up her next to nip at her ear. His scarred and calloused hands toyed with her boobs as her head fell back and Daniel bent down to claim her lips. It was a rough claiming and his fangs cut into her lips adding pain to the fire that burned within.  
Hope grounded against his straining length and wished that there were no layers between them. A hand left to travel down and she almost whined at its absents but was quickly rewarded as he pushed her dress down further and his fingers touched her slick center. Hope jerked but Daniel kept a firm grip on her as he teased her nipples and clit at the same time. Everything he did wound her up so tight that there was no way she could last much longer. Daniel didn’t give her much of a chance as his fangs slid into her neck at the same times his fingers delved into her core. The tight ball of condensed heat exploded and Hope came, drowning her vision in white. His fingers and magic stroked her, prolonging her orgasm to almost unnatural lengths as his fangs started draining am incredibly small amount of blood from her.  
Somewhere in the midst of her climax, Daniel had removed her dress and tossed it to the side. When Hope finally settled back into her own body, Daniel was pulling off his pants and underwear. It took absolutely no effort to sink to her knees, turning into the process, taking hold of his now free and throbbing length. She glanced upward to find scarlet fang that matched how his eyes glowed the same shade of red in their entirety. His blood frenzy would last a while and she would take advantage of every second of it.  
“I think you’re the one seducing me, Mageling.” She said those word just before taking him as far as she could go. Daniel wasn’t all that adventurous and was more than happy to waste the day away with marathon sex in either his or her room. He’d initiated something new once when they had sex in the library in the dead of night, locked in a blood ward so no sound could escape. She normally tried something new whenever a small insecurity wormed its way into her brain and Daniel soothed it away all night long.  
That being said, Hope was never a passive participant in their couplings. Daniel sometimes was but only when she wanted total control. It was a double edge sword as she did get the control she wanted but Daniel always laid there with this shit eating grin on his face that astounded her how smug one man could be. Hope tasted him and teased him, pulling every trick she knew he liked.  
“Blood and Bones.” he cursed quietly and Hope smiled to herself. The velvet skin of his steel hard length tasted like the purest aspects of Daniel and she adored it. Daniel wasn’t the only one who could torture with pleasure. Daniel made several noises as she took her time pleasuring him. Soft snarls and strangled grunts. She slid one hand up his flat abdomen, tracing the faint tracks of his many, many scars while her other hand teased the places her mouth couldn’t because it was busy with his length.  
“Hope,” It was a warning but it almost sounded like a demand but Hope kept going. He would finish before she pulled back and there was nothing he could to to stop her. Her next and only other warning was a sudden twitch that flew through his length and she doubled down. There were many other girls at the school that said that the taste of a man’s climax wasn’t worth yet Hope disagreed. It had a unique taste and she liked it. Unlike Daniel, she drank deep of him until there was nothing left.  
“Damn, Hope.” Daniel groan. Hope pulled back and licked her lips, casting a victorious smirk up at him. He rolled his eyes and Hope got to her feet. Daniel was taller than her, topping out at just under six feet and he could tower over her without really trying to. The red in his eyes didn’t really fade but more like it was condensed into a thick ring but this every hungry blackness. The Beast making itself known. Instantly Hope’s Wolf rose and the air between them shifted. No longer were they boyfriend and girlfriend. Right here and now, they were mates. She would have no other and neither would he. They were bonded on a level that neither of them really understood but neither really cared as they had already made the choice to be together. Always and Forever.  
What happened next was really to fast for Hope to follow but it was a wrestling rush from them to get into a position. Neither of them had one in mind but eventually, in the midst of kisses, caresses and other touches, Hope ended up on her back with one leg over Daniel’s shoulder and the other around his waist. She whined, arched her hips up, feeling his once again raging length rested on her core and she needed it inside her.  
“Daniel.” She growled and he snapped his teeth at her with a smile. She was about to return the gesture when Daniel shifted and the entirety of his length filled her. Her growl turned into a moan. There was nothing like this feeling except when Daniel started moving. The hard heat of him pulled out, leaving an emptiness that had to be fill. She’d do anything. Then he’d slam back inside, causing a razor sharp, red hot, intense bolt of pleasure to shoot through her. Over and over. Each one better than the last.  
Hope let out a symphony of noises as she lost herself to the sensations. She could do much in her current position but she arched her back anyway, trying to fit more of him inside her. An incoherent snarl touched her ears as Daniel exerted himself faster. One of his hands held her leg on his shoulder. She wondered where the other one was but jerked at a thumb that wasn’t hers, brushed against her just above where Daniel was sinking into her heat repeatedly. Hope crashed through her second orgasm of the night with a harsh, euphoric scream that was enhanced but Daniel’s continued thrusting.  
As Hope finished with her climax, Daniel pulled back, leaving her with this aching need seemed to reach through her entire body despite the last orgasmic spasms that still rocked her body. Before she could recover enough to search for Daniel, a hand roughly rolled her onto her stomach and pulled her hips up. Hope barely had enough time to smile in anticipation as Daniel filled her again. There was an almost bestial aspect to their love making now. Not that the previous round had been all gentle and sweet but both of them seem to share a love for this particular position. She couldn’t quite get enough of how he filled her, each thrust almost savage yet the greatest pleasure.  
Pain suddenly pricked at her head as Daniel slid a hand into her hair. In the same motion as his fingertips almost massaged her scalp, he gripped her hair and not so gently pulled her back and up until her back was flush against his chest. She gasped as the pleasure ratcheted into the realm of ecstasy. Daniel turned her head and kissed her. Magic surged between them. The taste of him on her tongue, the smell of him and her in the air and the feel of him sinking deep into her core, mixed this the sharp pain of her hair and his fangs on her lips was rapidly working to tear any kind of endurance she had left.  
Hope wasn’t sure she could withstand any more when his hand left her hair and palmed her breast. Cupping and teasing her nipples with his fingers. He broke the kiss and buried his face into the crook of her neck as his other hand tightened its grip on her hip as he sped up. Hope leaned her head back, chanting his name.  
Daniel suddenly bit her neck and the magic swirling between them exploded. It snapped through her and for a brief moment, she felt what Daniel felt and Daniel felt her pleasure. It was in that moment that Hope reached a height she never thought possible then fell apart. A climax like none other tore through her, spreading through her, across the bond to Daniel then he shuddered to a stop. His release flooding her and setting off a second miniature orgasm inside her.  
After several long moments, both Hope and Daniel collapse next to each other with Hope spooning up to him. She rested her head against the relaxed muscles of his arm while another wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Hope let out a soft moan as she felt his now softening member shift inside her. Silence claimed the clearing and Hope wondered if she finally managed to exhausted Daniel into sleep but his voice, tired but still very much awake spoke into her ear.  
“Enjoy the dance?” Hope turn her head to find Daniel looking at her. The Beast had vanished from his eyes, being sated. Her own Wolf curled up deep inside, happy and content. His pure crimson eyes looked at her and she hated how she couldn’t tell what he was thinking.  
“I loved it.” A satisfied expression settled over his face as he leaned down and kissed her temple. She cuddled up to him as much as she could and felt the soft puffs of air from his nose as he breathed. Sweat slowly cooled on her body but she was to tired and far to happy to care. She put her hand on top of the one resting on her stomach, idly tracing patterns on her skin. The movement stilled and she laced her fingers with his. Daniel made a hm sound that sounded happy.  
“I love you, Hope.” Daniel said, sleep nearly dominating his voice. Hope couldn’t help the stupid smile that spread across her face. She knew he loved her and if she tried she could feel the depths of the bond they share but every time she heard him say it, Hope felt like a giddy schoolgirl and couldn’t stop smiling.  
“I love you too, Daniel.” Daniel’s breathing deepen, indicating he finally succumbed to slumber. Hope wasn’t too far behind but she stayed away a little longer; basking in the warmth of their bodies and thinking of all the thinks she planned on doing once they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> So the relationship between these to has been an idea of mine for a long time and I finally decided to write them. this is a larger story here that I have yet to write but its there and I'll get to it eventually. This is the first smut I've written in an exceedingly long time so I hope you all like it and wouldn't mind hearing what you think of it.


End file.
